


[ART] Leonard Snart "a blue portrait"

by onnakarot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Charcoal pencil drawing of Leonard Snart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	[ART] Leonard Snart "a blue portrait"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drawing of that cold guy, Leonard Snart.
> 
> -I tried to capture his half smile, smirk and look-
> 
> Charcoal pencil drawing + blue soft pastels on paper 
> 
> Also posted on my  
> [tumblr](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/640582967784325120/leonard-snart-a-blue-portrait-this-is-my-first)


End file.
